When You Need A Friend
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: After the events in Missing, Teyla is released from the infirmary. She is upset and devastated about her people. John Sheppard tries to comfort her. Possible spoilers. This story was written for and dedicated to Wikked Angel. Get well soon.


Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Episodes: Missing & Seer

Scene: Teyla is released from the infirmary.

Wikked this is for you! Get well soon!!!!!

As always reviews are welcome! Please let me know if you guys like it.

**You Are Not Alone**

John slowly walked through the corridors of Atlantis. He stopped when he came to his intended destination. He hesitated for a moment, waiving his hand over the crystals panel on the wall, he entered the botany lab. There were several scientists walking around in the lab. John's eyes scanned the lab for Rodney's girlfriend, Dr. Katie Brown.

Dr. Katie Brown was sitting at a table at the back of the lab intently reviewing research on the Planet's plant vegetation. John slowly approached her.

"Hi!" John greeted as a small smile made its way onto his face.

Katie's eyes looked up from the documents they were reviewing. She was a little startled by John's present in the lab. "Oh hello! Are you looking for Rodney?" Katie inquired nervously.

"No, I came to see you. I need your help." replied John.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Keller had finally released Teyla from the infirmary after having her under observation for the last forty-eight hours.

Teyla was still reeling from the disappearance of her people from New Atho and from finding out that she was with child. But what was most pressing on Teyla's mind was the whereabouts of her people. How could they just vanish without a trace? She vowed to make the person or persons responsible for their disappearance suffer and suffer they shall! Her determination was evidence in her brown eyes as the uncertainty of not knowing what happen to her people and her unknown knowledge of their fate whether they were alive or death, weighted heavy on her mind.

Although, the news of her pregnancy came as a surprise, she would like to think of it as a blessing from the ancestors. But she could not deal with this issue right now when there was the more pressing problem of finding out what happened to her people. She knew she would have to tell the others of her condition eventually. She also knew if she told them they would probably want to restrict her from going on missions, she would have to deal with the added attention from everyone looking at her with pity in their eyes which she refused to accept, and most importantly she would have to provide answers to John's questions. Answers which she wasn't prepared to provide at this time. She couldn't allow that to happen not now. She needed to find her people.

The doors of Teyla's quarters opened and she entered the room gingerly. The door softly closed behind her. The fragrance of the flowers permeated the air. The smell of the flowers tickled her nostrils. She briefly scanned the room. Her eyes found a white-wash willow basket with a string of smilax cradles apricot roses, creamy yellow tulips, pale green carnations, chartreuse viburnum, soft yellow freesia, lavender wax flower and heather sitting on the table next to her bed. The casual grouping of flowers duplicated nature. Similar to how flowers grow together.

Teyla walked over to the flowers on the table stand. She picked up the basket of flowers to admire the beauty of it. She smelled the flowers. She insistently recalled a happy moment from her childhood of playing in a field of flowers similar to the ones she was holding in her hand. A smile graced the somber features of her face of the recalled memory.

Teyla noticed that a small white envelope was placed in the flowers. She removed the envelope and replaced the willow basket of the flowers on the table stand. She climbed into her bed with the envelope. She opened the envelope in it there was a white card. She disregarded envelope on her bed. She read the card.

On the card it wrote, _you are not alone, we are also your family too, and we will find out what happen to your people that I promised you no matter how long it takes_. It was signed by John.

Teyla sighed and placed the card to her chest, close to her heart. Another smile graced her face an emotion she thought wasn't remotely possible just before she entered her quarters. She glanced at the basket of flowers and closed her eyes as her eyes became moisten with tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

John had watched as Teyla entered her quarters from a short distance. He was now hovering outside her quarters. He knew she was hurting and that she was angry and probably blaming herself for not being there to protect her people. Teyla was usually the one doing the comforting, but now, she is one who needs comforting. Although, he had visited her in the infirmary a few times, she was very distance with him. He knew he wasn't good at verbally expressing his feelings or emotions that why he went to Katie. He was wanted to give Teyla something special and he knew words weren't what Teyla needed to hear.

John hoped Teyla understood the significant of the flowers and that the flowers had the desired effect. He recalled his earlier conversation with Dr. Katie Brown. Katie had called it Flower Therapy. She explained to him that a true sense of caring is created by a combination of colors that are fragile, soft and tender. That the arrangement of the flowers in pastel shades and the softest yellows, peaches, warm pinks, creamy whites and subtle greens make us feel safe, snug and loved.

John just hoped Teyla liked the flowers and that she found some comfort in them because he would have much preferred sparring with the bantos sticks with her than to have had that particular discussion on flowers with Rodney's girlfriend. He frowned at the memory. John decided to buzz Teyla's door with the hopes of getting her to join him for dinner because he figured she owed him for Flowergate. As Teyla's door opened and their eyes meet, he smiled sheepishly.

The End.


End file.
